


The Human Trap Art Post

by Bluefire986



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Art, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester were new to being the power behind The Knights of Hell biker gang, but they weren't new to the violence and pain that went along with it. They were working for a better future, but that was going to take muscle and brain and a lot of blood. Nothing worthwhile ever changed in a single day, but when Dean doesn't come back from a simple gun drop, The Knights worry that nothing will ever be the same again.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64
Collections: Wincest Reverse Bang





	The Human Trap Art Post

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storyspinner70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner70/gifts).



> Story: [Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751915)
> 
> Art: [Live Journal](https://bluefire986.livejournal.com/22806.html)

**Banner:**  
[ ](https://imgur.com/NcdvsrI)


End file.
